Ship Of Ghouls
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. When the gang goes on a pleasure cruise to calm Scooby Doo's nerves... well, let's just say they're in for the trip of a lifetime. Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

Scooby Doo and his famous friends have been solving mysteries and chasing ghosts for many years now; while it was clear to his friends that his personality was mostly that of a coward, Scooby Doo had always managed despite his fear to save his friends and to help solve any mystery that the gang might come across; however this time Scooby's cowardice may just be his downfall, because apparently this Great Dane has seen one ghost too many.

The gang's official mode of transportation: a colorfully painted red and black van known as the Mystery Machine is currently parked outside a local travel agency; inside the small building most of the members of Mystery Inc. are trying to do something that will take their canine sleuth's mind off of ghosts.

The inside of the office is decorated with travel posters from all parts of the globe and a few decorative masks from some of the world's more tropical destinations as well; as the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. walks up to the front desk and rings the bell, he waits for someone to come and help the group; finally a middle aged man with black hair and wearing a green suit walks up to the counter.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the man asked.

"Well, we're looking to take a vacation" Fred replied.

"Yes and my family is quite wealthy so whatever the trip costs my parents and I should be able to cover it" Daphne added.

"Very well, now what kind of trip were you looking to take?" the travel agent asked.

"To be totally honest sir, we're not really sure" Fred replied with a confused look on his face.

"What about a nice ocean cruise to Bermuda?" the agent suggested.

"That sounds great and it will sure do our Great Dane some good" Fred commented.

"Your Great Dane?" the agent asked somewhat confused.

"Yes well, you see we travel all over the world solving mysteries and chasing ghosts; and if I may say so, he's been a bit jumpy lately" Fred remarked in a whisper.

"Hmm, that sounds, well unusual" the agent replied still with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Well it is an unusual situation" Daphne commented.

"Tell me, what exactly has made your pet so jumpy?" the agent replied.

"To tell you the truth, he's been seeing things that aren't there, like ghosts and things of that nature" Velma explained.

"Ah I see, so where is your Great Dane?" the agent asked.

"Like he's standing over there" Shaggy commented as he pointed across the room.

"My goodness, he does look nervous doesn't he?" the agent remarked as he looked over at the canine.

"That's part of the reason we've decided to take a vacation, to try and calm Scooby's nerves" Velma replied.

Said Great Dane was standing next to an aquarium at the moment, looking nervous while watching his friends speaking to the travel agent; Flim Flam, noticing how nervous Scooby was walked over and tried to calm him down.

"Relax Scooby, once we're out on the ocean with the fishes you'll be completely relaxed and best of all you won't have to worry about any ghosts or monsters" Flim Flam reassured him.

"Rare rou rure rabout rhat Rlim Rlam?" Scooby asked in a whimper.

"Of course Scooby" Flim Flam commented.

Despite what his young friend had told him, Scooby still looked quite anxious; he then looked through the glass window of the aquarium and saw what looked like a monster.

"Ripes, a ronster!" Scooby yelped.

"Where?" asked Shaggy, somewhat frightened at the canine's comment.

The cowardly canine then ran across the room scared out of his wits, he bumped into a wall knocking a hanging mask that was on the wall off it's hook and right onto Shaggy's face; the Great Dane then ran over to his master and jumped in his arms only to look up and see the mask on his face which resulted in the canine mistaking him for another monster, afterwards he ran over to the corner of the room and began cowering.

The Great Dane sat in the corner of the room whimpering and clearly sounding afraid when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked up and saw Weerd and Bogel floating there.

"Boo!" Weerd and Bogel said.

"Ripes, rhosts!" Scooby yelped as he ran headlong towards the front counter and into the arms of the travel agent.

"Scooby, knock it off" Fred scolded.

"Rut the ronsters!" Scooby nervously replied.

"Oh Scooby, you know there's no such things as monsters" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, besides the so-called monster you saw was really just a picture on this travel poster" Fred said pointing to the sidewall.

"And the other monster you saw was just an old decorative mask" Velma said, walking over to Shaggy and removing the mask from his face.

"Come on Scooby, there's nothing to be afraid of" Fred commented.

Scooby came down from the arms of the travel agent and walked over to where the rest of the gang was standing.

"My goodness, that has to be the most nervous dog I've ever seen; of course I haven't seen too many dogs with their owners coming in here" the travel agent replied.

"Like that's part of the reason we're taking this trip, to try and calm him down," Shaggy remarked.

"Very well, here are your tickets" the travel agent said handing the gang their tickets.

"Thank you sir" Fred remarked.

"You're welcome and have a pleasant voyage" the travel agent remarked.

"I'm sure we will" Fred said.

The gang took their tickets and walked out the door of the travel agency, as they got ready for their vacation; after Scooby and company left, the travel agent walked from behind his desk out of sight into a room at the back of the building.

Weerd and Bogel the two ghosts that had already spooked Scooby re-materialized.

"Bogel old buddy did you see that?" asked Weerd with a chuckle.

"Sure did Weerd" Bogel replied also chuckling evilly.

"One more scare like that and Scooby Doo will be out of the ghost-chasing business for good!" Weerd commented.

"Right we're going to scare him to death!" Bogel replied.

The two ghosts then laughed evilly as they disappeared from the agent's office.

It is now later that evening and the red and black automobile known as the Mystery Machine is parked in a nearby lot while the Mystery Inc. gang is on board the luxurious cruise ship the _Queen Myrtle_; while the rest of his mystery solving friends waved Bon Voyage along with the rest of the ship's passengers; Scooby still looking a bit nervous was cowering behind Shaggy, Fred noticed this and walked over to reassure him, in addition to softly petting him.

"Relax Scooby, we're going to be out on the high seas pretty soon" Fred commented while continuing to softly stroke the canine's fur.

"Yeah Scooby, we'll be thousands of miles away from any ghosts or monsters so don't worry about any spooks and have fun" Daphne added.

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Like sure Scoob plus I bet there's going to be a terrific buffet on the ship" Shaggy commented.

"Ri ron't know ri'm rill rervous" the Great Dane said.

"There's really nothing to worry about Scooby, besides this vacation is just what the doctor ordered" Velma remarked.

Suddenly there was a strange but familiar voice resonating from somewhere in the gang's luggage; at first the group of mystery solvers didn't know what to make of this as they attempted to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I ordered no such thing!" the voice bellowed.

After Fred looked through the group's belongings, he realized that the gang's warlock friend and ally Vincent Van Ghoul was attempting to contact the gang; now knowing who the mysterious voice belonged to, the blond teenage leader of Mystery Inc. attempted to locate the crystal ball; a few minutes later after finding it he brought it out and waited for Vincent to continue speaking.

"Sorry about that Mr. Van Ghoul; I didn't realize you were trying to reach us, what's up?" Fred asked.

"That's quite alright Fred; however, the next time you take a vacation, it would probably be a good idea to pack me with the clothing; now if you don't mind me asking: where are all of you, you should all be off chasing ghosts" Vincent remarked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Rhosts!" Scooby yelped at the mere mention of the "G" word, then jumped about five feet in the air; after the canine landed he decided to stand behind Shaggy and cower some more, with good reason; because it was apparent that the hungry canine sleuth was still a bit jumpy.

"Poor Scooby's seen one ghost too many Mr. Van Ghoul" Fred said.

"Yeah he needs a vacation from ghost chasing and mystery solving" Daphne added.

"Yes I see what you mean" Vincent replied.

"You know Vincent after being cooped up in that castle for so long I bet you could use a nice vacation too" Flim Flam remarked.

"That's not a bad idea Flim Flam, Velma activate the crystal's transporter" Vincent declared.

"Right Mr. Van Ghoul, I'm activating the transporter now" addressed Velma.

The transporter part of the crystal began flickering and for a second it looked like Vincent would be able to join them, however after a few moments it failed to work and the great warlock remained in his castle.

"Oh not again" Vincent groaned.

"Uh oh, looks like the crystal ball's transporter beam blew a fuse" Velma remarked

"Sorry Mr. Van Ghoul, I guess you'll just have to sit this one out" addressed Shaggy.

"If it'll make you feel any better Mr. Van Ghoul, we'll send you a postcard" Flim Flam added.

"Just make sure to keep your eyes peeled and your ears open for any of the thirteen ghosts, remember they could be anywhere and take any form" Vincent warned them.

"Right, Mr. Van Ghoul, we'll make sure to be careful" addressed Fred.

Meanwhile after Vincent's picture disappeared from the Crystal Ball, Scooby found himself being tapped on the shoulder by an unseen figure; this course of events caused the Great Dane to jump into a nearby vent so he could hide from danger.

"Pardon me" the figure said.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Flim Flam then turned around and saw a man wearing a blue sea captain's uniform; the man then turned to the gang and decided to introduce himself to them.

"Sorry if I startled your friend, my name is Captain Ferguson and I just wanted to welcome all of you aboard" the man explained.

"Nice to meet you captain, by the way if you're in the market for a first mate I would be more than happy to help you out" Flim Flam said with a wink.

"Uh actually the position has already been filled" Captain Ferguson explained.

"Great I'm looking forward to working with you" Flim Flam replied, not realizing that the captain wasn't talking about him.

"Anyway, if you folks need anything come find me in my quarters" the captain explained as he attempted to return to his work.

"We'll do that Captain" Fred replied.

With that the captain walked away from the gang and headed back to his rounds; meanwhile Scooby Doo was still stuck in a nearby vent, which caused his cowardly master to walk over to where he was in order to check up on him.

"Scoob, what are you doing?" Shaggy asked.

"Riding" the canine replied.

"Hiding from what?" the cowardly teen asked.

"From rhosts and ronsters" Scooby replied.

"Well then you're in the wrong place buddy" said a strange voice, which sounded like it was in the same place as Scooby; sure enough the voice belonged to Weerd, who along with Bogel were continuing their attempts to drive Scooby into early retirement.

"Rhosts! Rhaggy, relp!" Scooby yelled.

"Like don't worry Scoob I'll get you out" Shaggy replied, the cowardly teen attempted to pull his pet out of the vent that he was stuck in; but while the beatnik was attempting to do so, Bogel had decided to pull the tickle someone's nose with a feather trick on Scooby.

The ghost's tickling of the Great Dane's black nose caused him to sneeze, which caused the two sleuths to be blown towards the side of the ship; the cowardly pair however managed to grab onto the ship's anchor as they hung on for dear life, hoping to not join the ranks of Bogel and Weerd.

"Scooby" Shaggy remarked.

"R-Res Rhaggy" the canine said nervously.

"Like I think your nerves are starting to get on my nerves" Shaggy replied.

With all his strength, Shaggy managed to pull himself and Scooby Doo back onto the ship; after the pair got back on the boat they returned to the gang's state room in hopes of doing what they had hoped to do on this vacation, mainly relax.

Later, out of the sight of Mystery Inc. and outside of their state room Bogel and Weerd were plotting to figure out how they could get rid of Scooby Doo and friends once and for all; however, even ghosts such as Bogel and Weerd should have realized what would happen to them when they chose to stand in front of the door.

"This is their state room Bogel, come on let's see what they're up to" Weerd snickered.

"Yeah, let's see if we can put Scooby Doo in the newspaper obituary section" Bogel replied.

The gang then walked out of their cabin and out onto the deck of the ship to start exercising, naturally when the door opened it slammed right in Weerd and Bogel's faces; well at least part of the gang, specifically Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Velma as they had chosen to get some exercise while Flim Flam stayed behind and worked on his various hobbies.

"Come on Scooby" Fred commented.

"Yeah Scoob a walk will do you some good" Shaggy responded.

Reluctantly the cowardly Great Dane walked out of the cabin and joined the gang as they jogged around the ship.

"Attaboy Scooby, you're doing great" Fred remarked.

"Yeah Scooby, you're really hitting your stride" Velma added.

It was then that Bogel and Weerd decided to have some more fun with the Great Dane; the two dimwitted ghosts pulled a wooden plank from the boat and pointed it in the direction of the side of the boat; Scooby walked across the plank and as a result, fell right off the ship.

After taking a dunking in the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, Scooby climbed up the side of the boat and back onto the ship where he decided to catch his breath; however Scooby wasn't able to do so for long, because right beside the Great Dane, two familiar specters materialized and spooked him by saying boo.

"Ripes, rhosts!" Scooby yelled.

With that Scooby ran at top speed back to the gang's stateroom where Mystery Inc.'s young comrade was doing some reading and practicing magic by conjuring a wand; meanwhile the Great Dane opened the door, ran in and then slammed it behind him, after that he ran into a nearby closet and hid.

Hearing this Flim Flam walked over to the closet and peeked into it, he saw Scooby cowering behind some clothes and decided to see what the matter was.

"Rello Rooby" Flim Flam said as he greeted Scooby.

While he was contuinuing to hide from various spirits, ghosts and monsters that he was seeing or not seeing for that matter, Scooby nervously whimpered and then reluctantly greeted the young boy.

"Rello Rim Rlam" Scooby said still looking a bit frightened.

"What's the matter Scooby? Still seeing ghosts?" Flim Flam asked.

"Ruh-huh" Scooby replied.

"You know Scooby, maybe you need something to take your mind of all the ghosts and monsters, like a hobby," Flim Flam told him.

"Ra robby?" Scooby asked.

"Sure like Stamp Collecting, or making Model Airplanes or maybe even Magic" Flim Flam said rubbing his hands together, then he opened them up and a small dove flew away.

"Wow! Rhat rounds reat (translation: that sounds neat)" Scooby said.

"Ok then I'll show you a trick that will really knock everyone's socks off" Flim Flam replied.

"Rike what?" Scooby asked.

"Well, why don't you stay here and I'll go get it" Flim Flam responded.

"Rokay" Scooby said; the Great Dane then sat on the bed and watched as the young boy walked over to the closet and opened it up.

Once inside the young boy pulled out a simple gray box, and then closed the closet once again; he brought the box over to the bed as he prepared to explain the trick to Scooby Doo.

"This is a simple disappearing trick, if you want to learn magic this is one of the easiest ways to start learning the craft" Flim Flam explained.

"Rut row roes rit rork?" Scooby asked.

"Here Scooby it's pretty simple, all you have to do is open the box" the boy commented.

"Rokay" Scooby replied nervously.

The Great Dane opened the box and the young boy climbed inside it; after closing the lid he continued to explain the trick for Scooby.

"Now, I'll knock on the inside lid of the box three times and say the magic words then you open the box okay Scooby?" Flim Flam explained.

"Rokay" replied Scooby.

The young boy then knocked three times and said the magic word: Abracadabra in this case, then Scooby opened the box once again; however this time Flim Flam was not inside the container which caused the Great Dane to begin whimpering as he wondered where his young friend was.

"Rim Rlam rhere are rou?" Scooby asked, however he didn't hear Flim Flam and began crying.

Suddenly Scooby heard a familiar voice coming from the closet, the door opened and Flim Flam walked out into the cabin.

"See Scooby it's just a magic trick and it's pretty simple," Flim Flam explained.

Scooby sat on the bed still whimpering but happy that his friend was OK; as this was going on Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy had made their way back into the state room and saw that the Great Dane was still a nervous wreck.

"Poor Scooby, what are we going to do Fred?" Velma asked.

"Hmm, I don't know; if Scooby's too nervous to track down ghosts I don't know what we can do" Fred replied.

Author's Notes: I decided to add a translation for one of Scooby's lines in this chapter, basically I like to use my fan fiction stories to try new things and I decided to try one of those things here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The six members of Mystery Inc. stood around their stateroom inside a spatial cruise ship headed for the island nation of Bermuda trying to figure out just what to do about the jittery canine member of the group, although considering the circumstances, the group of teenage sleuths realized it wasn't going to be easy to come up with a way to calm down the Great Dane; finally a preverbal light bulb went off above the youngest of the group's head, because Flim Flam had come up with an idea to ease the frazzled bundle of nerves that was Scooby Doo.

"I've got it! This is just the prefect thing to bring down Scooby's stress level" Flim Flam replied.

"What is it Flim Flam?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I brought something with me that should help Scooby out; it's in the closet, if you guys will wait right here, I'll go get it" Flim Flam explained.

The young orphan trickster walked over to the closet and opened the door, he rummaged around looking for what he had brought with him; finally he found the item he was looking for and closed the door once again, he walked back over to the gang and stood in front of Scooby.

The young boy held a small gold medallion in the palm of his right hand; he let Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy look at the medallion while Scooby sat tensely on the bed, Mystery Inc. looked thoroughly confused and wondered what Flim Flam was going to do with this strange item.

"OK Flim Flam don't keep us in suspense" Velma remarked.

"Yeah Flim Flam, tell us what you're going to do with that medallion" Shaggy added.

"It's really quite simple, some time ago I read about the use of hypnotism when a person or group of persons were worried or stressed about something in their lives" Flim Flam explained.

"Hypnotism? Isn't that a bit extreme" Daphne asked with a partially worried and partially curious look on her face.

"Actually Flim Flam's right, hypnotism can and has been used in cases like this; maybe it'll help Scooby calm down" Velma replied.

"OK, if it will help Scooby we'll try it, Flim Flam would you do the honors?" Fred asked.

"Certainly Fred" Flim Flam replied.

Flim Flam held the small gold medallion in front of Scooby Doo's face; the illumination coming from the overhead lights in the cabin caused the piece of jewelry to shimmer and sparkle as the young boy prepared to start.

"Scooby, keep your eyes on the medallion and listen to my instructions" Flim Flam explained.

"Rokay" Scooby said with some trepidation in his voice.

"Scooby, close your eyes and imagine yourself relaxing in a bright sunny meadow on a beautiful spring day" Flim Flam remarked.

The Great Dane then slowly closed his eyes and complied with every portion and word of the young boy's request.

"Wow Flim Flam, I guess that hypnotism stuff can work; Scooby looks so relaxed and calm, in fact he doesn't look afraid at all" Daphne remarked.

"Thanks Daphne, I told you it would work now watch this" Flim Flam commented.

"Now, the next time you see a ghost or monster you won't be afraid any longer; instead from now on whenever you see or experience something scary you'll just laugh" he explained as he turned back to the canine.

"Ree-hee, ri raugh rat rhosts" Scooby replied calmly, even chuckling a little.

"Exactly, now when I say three you'll open your eyes and be completely calm and relaxed; here we go, one, two, three!" Flim Flam said.

Scooby Doo sat on the bed, eyes open and with a broad mile long smile on his face; Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy were quite pleased by this development and pleased with Flim Flam as well.

"Good going Flim Flam, you did it!" Fred declared.

"Naturally, that power of suggestion stuff really does work" Flim Flam replied.

"I guess so, like Scooby's a totally different dog; he doesn't seem to be worried about anything at all" Shaggy remarked.

"That's for sure Shaggy; you know Flim Flam you've come in pretty handy since we met you" Fred commented.

"Thanks gang, I really appreciate that" Flim Flam replied.

"Now I wonder what we should do next?" Fred remarked.

"I know exactly what you should be doing right about now" remarked a familiar voice coming from the crystal ball.

Velma looked over at the crystal and realized that it was indeed Vincent Van Ghoul, the group's powerful warlock and ally; the gang looked quite confused as the warlock was apparently ready to give the group of ghost chasers some important information.

"What's up Mr. Van Ghoul?" the bespectacled girl wondered.

"According to my spectral charts Velma plenty, you and the rest of the gang are in serious danger because according to my information there is major spectral activity in your immediate area, in fact I believe that there are ghosts aboard your very ship" Vincent explained.

"Zoinks, like that's not something I wanted to hear" Shaggy commented.

"Well we won't let it interrupt our vacation right?" Velma replied.

"Like speak for yourself Velma, I wouldn't mind abandoning ship right now!" the cowardly teen explained.

"Relax Shaggy there's really not anything to worry about, besides Scooby doesn't seem to look worried" Velma responded.

"Yeah Shag, maybe I can hypnotize you too to calm you down" Flim Flam explained.

"Like no thanks, I've had bad experiences with hypnotism before" Shaggy remarked.

"You have?" Flim Flam wondered.

"Sure actually we all have, but we won't talk about that right now" Velma replied.

"Right, we have to investigate this spectral activity that Vincent was talking about; now here's my idea: Daphne, Flim Flam and I will check this out while Velma, you and Shaggy stay here in the state room and see if you can keep Scooby the way he is right now, besides if there are ghosts around we don't want Scooby to be nervous" Fred explained.

"Like can do Fred, we'll make sure old Scoob is as calm as can be" Shaggy replied.

"Good, come on Daphne, Flim Flam, let's make sure we have the crystal that Mr. Van Ghoul gave us and check out this ghost report" Fred commented.

With that Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam walked out of the room and started their investigation of the strange paranormal activity which their warlock friend had told them about.

"According to my charts we're getting very close to the source of the ghostly activity" Vincent explained.

"I wonder where source of this supernatural activity is" Daphne questioned.

"Well wherever it's coming from Daphne, you can make sure that Vincent will track it down" Flim Flam remarked.

"Speaking of which, we're getting closer and closer to the source of the ghosts" Vincent replied.

"This whole thing just doesn't make any sense; first, how and why there could be ghosts on a ship bound for Bermuda and second, this is an ordinary cruise ship right? So why would there be ghosts here of all places?" Fred wondered.

"Well whatever's going on, the source of it seems to be coming from behind that door," Vincent said.

The three sleuths then walked over to the door to try and get a closer look, however as the trio of investigators saw what the door was, they were very surprised, especially the youngest of the trio.

"Wait a second this is the ship's bridge; this is where the captain hangs out" Flim Flam commented.

"Hmm, why would there be ghosts in the ship's bridge?" Daphne wondered.

"Well, let's not try and figure this out, let's go in and investigate" Fred said.

Daphne then reached for the doorknob and was quite surprised when it opened, with that the gang walked inside the room and looked around for anything suspicious; the red-haired female sleuth then happened to look over at the ship's wheel and saw something that definitely qualified in that category.

"Jeepers, the ship's wheel is moving but there's nobody there" Daphne commented.

"Hmm, unless that nobody is somebody with no body" Fred replied.

"Yeah a ghost" Flim Flam thought.

While Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam were attempting to go over this unusual occurrence in their heads, the trio of sleuths heard what sounded like footsteps approaching, the three of them then gasped as they waited for the worst, but in this case the worst turned out to be the ship's captain.

"Phew" the gang said in unison, quite relieved that it wasn't a ghost, spirit or specter.

"Well hello there, now what can I do for you three?" the captain asked after noticing the gang standing near the wheel.

"Well" Daphne said trying to explain what was going on in the ship's bridge in a way that wouldn't sound suspicious or one that would sound like something that a detective would say.

"What my friends are trying to say is that why is who's driving the ship?" Flim Flam asked.

"Why the automatic pilot of course; it's a fairly normal procedure, you see our course is preset for Bermuda, we're headed for 70 degrees West and 27 degrees North, right on schedule" the captain explained.

"70 degrees West and 20 degrees north, why do those directions sound familiar?" Vincent wondered as he.

"Well now that we now what's going on, we'll being going now cap" Flim Flam said.

"Just one minute" the captain bellowed.

"W-what's the matter cap?" Flim Flam asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"What's the matter is that I was going to ask you to be my guests for dinner, and I was also going to ask you to sit at the captain's table as well" the captain said.

"Oh, that sounds good" Flim Flam replied.

"Yeah, we'll see you there" Fred remarked.

With that Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam exited the ship's bridge, making sure to close the door behind them; a few minutes after the trio left, the captain walked over to a nearby desk, while keeping a close eye on the vessel's automatic pilot he pulled out a pad of paper from the ship's stationary and began writing.

After he finished writing, he chuckled to himself and walked back to the ship's wheel, all the while awaiting what would happen on the vessel in a few hours time.

"So it appears that Scooby Doo and his friends are still on board and they will be dining with me later on, what a perfect opportunity to spring my little surprise on them" Captain Ferguson remarked as he went back to his business.

About fifteen minutes passed since Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam had checked out the ship's bridge and Vincent's ghost report, which at the time turned out to be unsubstantiated; with the investigation complete for now, the gang returned to their state room and figured out what their next move should be.

"Well gang, I guess Mr. Van Ghoul was wrong for once; other then the automatic pilot running the ship, there's nothing really all that strange going on aboard this vessel" Fred remarked.

"I don't know Fred, maybe Mr. Van Ghoul was telling the truth; after all, he's an expert with these sorts of things, so maybe there are ghosts aboard this vessel, but maybe we can't see them or they're trying really hard to not be spotted" Velma replied.

"Like Velma, if we can't see those ghosts then that proves their ghosts, because they're invisible right?" Shaggy asked.

"Right Shaggy, I just wish I knew what kind of ghosts we're dealing with and what they're up to" Velma remarked.

"Well if there is anything unusual on this ship, we'll keep our eyes and ears open" Daphne commented.

"Right Daphne and when we go to the grand ballroom in a while for dinner, we'll all make sure and watch for anything that would qualify as supernatural" Fred explained.

"Like I just hope that if we do see any ghosts, they won't try and make us join them or try and destroy us" Shaggy remarked with a gulp.

"Don't worry Shaggy, with the six of us on the case, no ghost will ever defeat us, I hope" Velma said with some uneasiness in her voice.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Vincent Van Ghoul sat in his castle still going over the course that the ship was taking in his mind, trying to think of where he had heard that particular before.

"Hmm, 70 degrees West and 20 degrees North; I know I've heard those directions before but I; wait that's it!" Vincent exclaimed as he walked over to his bookshelf.

He then pulled out a particular volume from a shelf and flipped through it until he found the exact page that he was looking for; after opening the book he found something on the page that gave him the shock of his life.

"No it can't be, but it is! That ship that Scooby and his friends are on is heading directly into the Bermuda Triangle, it will destroy them all!" Vincent said as he wondered how he was going to let Mystery Inc. know of their fate.

Several miles away inside the infamous area known as the Bermuda Triangle, an intense whirlwind raged in the waters of the Atlantic Ocean, threatening to derail Scooby and the gang's plans for vacation and possibly the group's plans for the rest of their lives.

A few hours later, Mystery Inc. and Flim Flam found themselves inside the main dining hall of the great ocean liner; the dining room was filled with hundreds of different passengers of all different shapes and sizes; men, women and even a few children were sitting at various tables dining on a sumptuous array of food, meanwhile Scooby Doo and company were sitting at the captain of the ship's table as his special guests, for the moment they are safe; however they are completely unaware of the ghastly fate that they are about to encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The captain of the grand sea going vessel known as the Queen Myrtle sits at his table along with the rest of the gang as the group of four mystery solving teenagers, their young companion and their Great Dane survey the grand dining hall where they are currently enjoying a grand dinner, fit for a king or queen; while the rest of the passengers enjoy their food and while Scooby Doo enjoys a piece of chicken, the captain stands up from the table, softly taps a spoon on a nearby glass and prepares to speak.

"My friends, we are all gathered here on a special evening; this very evening marks the 50th anniversary of this ship's final voyage," the captain remarked.

"Jinkies did he just say final..." Velma remarked as she stopped mid-sentence.

"Voyage?" Shaggy continued his companion's statement, but with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Uh-Huh" Scooby replied somewhat calmly.

"Fifty years ago tonight we were all in this very ballroom when this ship sank" the captain commented.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Wait a second, if this ship sank then that means..." Fred remarked, but stopped in mid-sentence and slowly put his hand over his mouth.

The ship captain then reached for his face and pulled it off, which surprised the five human members of Mystery Inc. greatly; underneath the ship captain's regular face was a frightening looking transparent yellow face, the ship captain growled at the group of sleuths and their Great Dane as he realized that the six of them were somewhat alarmed at what was happening on board the strange cruise ship, which gave him the perfect opportunity to keep Mystery Inc. from telling anyone else about the strange vessel, of course the only way to do that was to keep them on the ghost ship once and for all.

Meanwhile as the gang looked on at the ghostly sea captain, the youngest member of the group of sleuths realized something strange and possibly even familiar about the captain; and as soon as you could say Mystery Solved, the young man pointed it out to the rest of the gang and the rest of the passengers on the boat, albeit doing the latter wasn't necessarily the best idea in the world.

"I don't believe it, cap you're our travel agent!" Flim Flam exclaimed.

"And he's also a..." Fred opened his mouth to speak again but Daphne quickly clamped her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying the G word.

"Freddie, don't say that word!" Daphne said trying to make sure her companion wouldn't say something that would upset Scooby.

"What word would that be Daph?" Fred replied sounding annoyed.

"You know very well what word I mean!" the redhead remarked as she tried to once again avoid Fred spilling the beans about the group's current situation.

"Oh you mean a Ghost!" Fred declared.

"Too late, I told you not to say that Freddie!" Daphne replied.

"Well its kind of a moot point now Daph, look!" Fred shrieked as he pointed out into the room.

Suddenly, each and every one of the passengers on the ship stood up from their chairs and revealed that they were also ghosts.

"Zoinks, they're all ghosts!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Rhosts? ri laugh at rhosts" Scooby replied chuckling.

"Jeepers now what are we going to do, this room is crawling with specters!" Daphne exclaimed.

"We simply do the only thing we can do, we have to escape these spirits; come on gang let's split!" Fred declared.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam ran quickly out of the dining hall with the ghosts following closely behind, meanwhile the gang's ship entered into a thick fog bank and as a result transformed from a beautiful ship which many people would want to board for a cruise, into something out of a nightmare mainly a ghost ship.

"Well Freddie, you're the leader of Mystery Inc. so what's our plan?" Daphne asked.

"The simplest plan of all, keep running until we lose those creeps!" Fred replied.

The gang continued running away from the now ghostly captain and the rest of the spectral passengers until they found themselves back in their state room, which at the moment seemed to be the safest place on the entire ghost ship.

"Scour the decks, I want those mortals found!" the now ghostly captain commanded as he and the rest of the ship's spectral crew began searching for Mystery Inc.

Meanwhile Scooby and company opened the door to their stateroom, then closed it and locked it; a few moments later, Mystery Inc. sat on a couple beds and tried to make some sense out of their current predicament.

"Like it figures, we finally get a vacation from ghost chasing and what happens, we end up with a whole ghost ship!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Calm down Shaggy, you'll upset Scooby; besides we'll figure a way out of this, we always do" Velma declared.

"Like I certainly hope so Velma, I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life on this miserable boat," the cowardly teen replied.

"Don't worry Shaggy, we won't; but we do have to figure out someway to defeat the ghosts and get off this ship of ghouls" Fred explained.

"Freddie, I have a plan" Daphne remarked.

"What is it Daphne?" the blond teen asked.

"Let's contact Mr. Van Ghoul, he might know how to get out of this situation" the redhead replied.

"Good thinking Daphne, it's worth a shot" the blond teenager commented.

Flim Flam then pulled out the Crystal Ball from his sweatshirt and handed it over to the blond teenage leader of the group; Fred placed his hands atop the crystal as he attempted to make contact with their warlock friend.

"Calling Vincent Van Ghoul, come in Vincent Van Ghoul" Fred said.

The crystal then projected an image of the great spiritualist into the stateroom as the gang smiled.

"Boy Mr. Van Ghoul are we happy to see you, but unfortunately this vessel is now crawling with ghosts" addressed Fred in a whispered voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Vincent asked.

"We don't want to upset Scooby Mr. Van Ghoul" addressed Daphne.

"Well you have much worse things to worry about then upsetting Scooby, that ghost ship of yours is headed straight for the Bermuda Triangle," Vincent explained.

"Zoinks, l-like isn't that the place that devours ships and planes in one gulp?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"That's the place, and you must all be on your guard" Vincent said.

"How come?" Fred asked.

"Because, once that ship enters the Triangle, the chest will burst open and all the spirits inside will escape and attempt to destroy us all" Vincent continued.

"Zoinks, like that's one more thing we have to worry about, I mean besides the ghosts that are haunting the ship and the fact that we're headed for the Bermuda Triangle; I should have just stayed home, at least the only scary thing there are leftovers in the refrigerator" Shaggy replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Shaggy, we'll figure out someway to get out of this situation" Velma responded.

"Right, but first we have to get out of this state room and see if we can get out of this mess," Fred explained.

"The first thing that we should probably do is to get to the bridge and turn this ship around" Daphne added.

"Right, as soon as we get this ship turned around and out of the triangle, we should be fine, I hope" Velma replied.

So Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Flim Flam ran towards the bridge, hoping that they were able to outrun the ghostly spirits from the ship; after a few minutes of running the gang reached the outside of the ship's bridge, inside Bogel and Weerd were attempting to stop Scooby and company from getting inside and turning the ship around.

"Whatever we do Weerd, we can't let those kids and Scooby Doo in here, because if they do get in here, the captain will kill us!" Bogel remarked.

"Don't be silly Bogel; the captain can't kill us because we're already dead!" Weerd replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Bogel commented.

A few minutes later Scooby along with Shaggy flung the door open the bridge open, unfortunately for Bogel and Weerd they happened to be behind the door at the time and became stuck between the door and the wall behind it.

"Phew, we made it!" Daphne remarked as she, Fred, Velma, Flim Flam along with Vincent Van Ghoul, who was still inside the crystal ball ran inside the bridge, thankfully without the captain catching them, although it was very close.

"Quick gang we've got to turn this ship around!" Fred declared while the ghost ship continued its direct course towards is sinister destination.

"Right Fred, I'll take the wheel and steer us out of here, I hope" Velma explained as she ran over to the ship's steering wheel; however she was unable to as it seemed to be stuck, meanwhile Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam were sitting on the Chest of Demons attempting to keep it from opening.

"Velma, the chest's starting to open, you have to do something!" Fred shrieked.

"I'm trying Fred, I'm trying but it doesn't seem to want to cooperate!" the bespectacled girl replied as she still was still attempting to take control of the ghostly vessel.

A few more minutes passed and the gang was now out of ideas on how to get the vessel turned around as the ship was just about to enter the Bermuda Triangle while the gang's young friend was attempting to call for help on the ship's radio, which wasn't working.

"May Day, Arbor Day, Flag Day, Doris Day!" Flim Flam yelled.

"Creepers, the Chest, it-it's opening, everybody get out of the way and fast!" Fred declared as the gang got out of the way of the sinister box; suddenly the ghostly container opened and with a burst of yellow light, a strange yellow spirit with tentacles, a couple rows of sharp white teeth and a red and green colored eye floated out of the box in a swirling whirlwind.

Bogel and Weerd, who were still stuck behind the door, managed to get themselves loose; about a few seconds after however they saw the frightening yellow specter and uncharacteristically ran like the dickens out of the room and back onto the deck of the ship.

Inside the bridge's ship, the entire ghostly force of the Chest of Demons, which doubled as a yellow tornado floated menacingly above Scooby and company attempting to devour them; while Scooby stood by not nervous at all, Daphne stood behind Fred with her hands on his shoulders while he held the Chest; in addition Velma stood behind Shaggy with her hands on his shoulders, as all four of them looked on, quite frightened at the sight of the creepy force which was looking to scare them to death.

"Howdy neighbor, what can we do you for?" Flim Flam asked nervously as the spirit began descending on the gang.

Shaggy, Velma, Flim Flam, Fred and Daphne had clearly seen enough as they grabbed Scooby and ran out of the ship's bridge with the fearsome apparition on their tails and closing in fast after crashing through the stone wall of the room.

Bogel and Weerd ran by the ghostly captain and his passengers as they noticed the two ghosts running by them, quite panicked at the sight of the horrible phantom; while Captain Ferguson and his ghostly compatriots looked quite happy to see their fearsome friend.

"Ah, at last, our fellow spirits are free!" Captain Ferguson's ghost remarked.

Meanwhile Scooby and company were running past the ghostly force hoping that it wouldn't catch them and really hoping that the spirit would tire itself out from chasing them; a few moments passed and the yellow ghostly specter had caught up to the captain and his crew, albeit it was not what the captain was quite expecting as he saw what the ghost looked like close up.

"No, not us, we're on your side!" the captain declared as the ghostly whirlwind swept him and the rest of the spirits up and was continuing to spin out of control.

While Scooby and company were still attempting to escape the strange specter, Bogel and Weerd had been chased to the side of the ship by the phantom, finally it chased the off the vessel as they held on for their afterlives onto an anchor.

"You know Weerd, we always seem to get ours in the end" Bogel remarked with a chuckle.

"Will you be quiet Bogel!" Weerd replied, clearly unamused at his fellow spirit's comment.

Meanwhile Scooby and the gang were still being chased by the spirits from the Demon Chest and were attempting to find a place to hide until they found a small room with double doors; at first the group didn't know what was inside and wondered if they should go in when the unofficial leader of the group spoke up.

"Come on gang let's go in here, maybe we'll be safe from that fearsome phantom" Fred remarked.

"What is it?" Shaggy wondered aloud.

"It looks like a theater of some kind," Daphne noted.

"Roh roy, ra rovie theater!" Scooby said excitedly as he ran towards the seats and sat down with snacks in hand.

"Ri rove rovies, roll em!" the canine added.

Suddenly the yellow specter from the Demon Chest burst through the movie screen and the gang knew they were in trouble once again.

"Jinkies, it looks like this movie's in 3-D!" Velma exclaimed.

"Ro roy, ri rove three d!" Scooby remarked as he put on a pair of 3-D glasses.

The strange phantom roared and blew his spectral wind towards Daphne who was holding the Crystal Ball; unfortunately the redhead was blown into a section of seats and as a result dropped the crystal, which was now rolling through the aisles.

"Ooh, I am not enjoying this one bit!" Vincent remarked.

"Row rife like!" Scooby Doo commented as he was still completely unaware of what was happening while the specter approached the canine; meanwhile the Crystal Ball came to a stop and as a result left Vincent Van Ghoul upside down, but it wasn't all bad news as the impact somehow fixed the crystal and the warlock found himself inside the ghost ship.

"Oh am I dizzy!" Vincent remarked, holding his head and trying to maintain his balance.

"Mr. Van Ghoul, the transporter beam, it's finally working again!" Velma explained as she ran over to inspect the crystal.

"So transport us out of here!" Fred yelled while holding the Chest as he, Daphne and Flim Flam were still being chased through the aisles of the theater.

"First, we must transport the ship out of the Bermuda Triangle, right now!" Vincent explained as a burst of magic shot from the Crystal and magically transported it out of the sinister area with Velma looking on curiously.

"Our ship's out of the triangle" Daphne commented.

"Yeah it is Daphne, but unfortunately we're still here and so is that!" Fred shrieked as the phantom continued to plow through the theater.

"Yes, but now the Chest can be locked" Vincent explained as he walked over to the gang.

"So all we have to do is trick the demons back into the box and I know just the trick!" Flim Flam explained as he took the chest from Fred.

"Flim Flam, what are you doing?" the blond teen asked as the young boy ran towards Scooby with the ghost still chasing him.

"The movie's over Scooby, it's time to perform your magic trick" Flim Flam explained as he talked to the Great Dane.

"Ry ragic trick, roh roy!" the Great Dane replied.

A few moments later Flim Flam stood on stage wearing a carnival barker's hat and carrying a carnival barker's type cane as he prepared to tell what he intended to do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and demons of all ages, presenting the one, the only Scooby the Magnificent!" the young boy remarked as he introduced the canine who was wearing a purple magician's outfit with the chest next to him.

"Rood revening!" Scooby said, with the ghostly force watching him like a hawk.

As the strange spectral creature came closer, the Great Dane opened the Chest of Demons and showed the ghost that there was nothing in the box; afterwards, he stepped inside the container and knocked on the inside of it.

The frightening phantom looked a little confused as to what was happening and picked up the Chest; the ghost then opened the chest, shook it and found that there was nothing inside; so he decided to enter the box and look for the canine, however that was a huge mistake for as he entered the container it fell to the ground where Scooby closed it, trapping the ghost once and for all.

The rest of the canine's friends saw this and decided to clap and cheer at their friend's conquest,

"Good work Scooby, you did it, you caught the ghost!" Fred remarked.

"Bravo!" Vincent added.

"Like yeah, nice going old pal!" Shaggy commented.

"Rhank rou, rhank rou!" the Great Dane replied as he began taking a bow, while the rest of his friends looked on and continued to cheer and applaud.

Suddenly a strange yellow energy force began to envelop the seagoing vessel, naturally the gang noticed this and it caused the red-haired member of the group to ask about the group's current situation.

"Hey what's going on?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"Well it stands to reason that since the ghosts are defeated, their ship is defeated as well," Vincent explained as the gang found themselves suspended in mid air, several hundred feet above the waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh great" Shaggy replied.

With that Mystery Inc. and Vincent Van Ghoul fell about a hundred feet into the waters, all quite nervous at this development; however Scooby Doo was as calm as could be as he simply folded his arms and tranquilly pulled out his trust rubber duckie raft, mainly to help he and his friends stay out of danger and avoid drowning in the Atlantic Ocean; a few seconds later Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc. landed inside the raft, safe, sound and unharmed, naturally this caused one of the members of the group to comment about the canine's absolute unwillingness to be nervous in the face of jeopardy.

"Scooby, you're one amazing pooch; I have to admit I've never seen anyone so calm, cool and collective in the face of such overwhelming danger" Velma remarked.

"Aw, danger's nothing for guys like me and Scooby, it's a snap, right Scooby?" Flim Flam asked.

"Reah ra rnap" the Great Dane added as he snapped his fingers, which naturally caused the canine to be broken out of his calm and serene manner as he began whimpering and became the same cowardly dog that he had been before.

"Rhere am I?" Scooby wondered, however he didn't have long to ponder this because he noticed a dark grey threatening looking fin close by.

So with that Scooby did what he would usually do in that situation, he stuck his tail into the water and made like an outboard motor as the rubber duckie raft sped away from the fin; naturally there was nothing to be afraid of, as a few seconds later two very familiar specters popped out of the water, laughing while holding up a dark gray fin on a piece of wood.

"I guess we showed him, huh Bogel?" Weerd asked.

"You betcha Weerd" Bogel replied; of course, just like many times before, and many times after Bogel and Weerd wouldn't have long to enjoy their joke, because a few feet away the pair of spirits noticed a giant shark with several rows of sharp teeth trying to capture them and devour them, so they did something very uncharacteristic of ghosts: they began to run away or float away in this case, attempting to escape the large and hungry shark.

Scooby Doo and the gang had once again escaped the clutches of yet another one of the specters from the sinister container known as the Chest of Demons, and narrowly avoided taking a trip to Davy Jones' locker as well; but what would Scooby Doo and his friends face next, and what evil scheme would they attempt to thwart in their worldwide quest to capture the 13 Ghosts from the Demon Chest? Mystery Inc. knew that there was one way to find that out for sure, and that was to continue solving mysteries, while hoping that their next vacation would truly be a Bon Voyage.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone who reads and reviews this story enjoys it, I really enjoyed writing it and I will most certainly continue my Scooby Doo fan fiction writing in the future; also if anyone has any Scooby fan fic ideas or any ideas to help me in my writing, send them to me via a personal message at Fan or e-mail me, I would greatly appreciate it and any help I can get in my writing is greatly appreciated as well.


End file.
